MC
The player takes on the role of the MC, the main female character of Mystic Messenger. After accidentally getting involved with the RFA, she takes on the job of former member and founder Rika to organize a party and invite guests. During the process, she will be able to romance with one of the five main characters of the game. Appearance Although there are five different standard avatars available for use in the game, the standard appearance of the MC is that of a slender woman with fair skin and long banged brown hair, as shown in several visuals of the game. Her eyes are never usually shown, but in the default avatar in-game her eyes are shown to be of a yellow-brown colour. In the other icons, the MC is shown to be a woman with pale skin, blue eyes and a blonde bob-cut, a woman with green eyes and long, curly red hair, and a person with tanner skin, golden eyes, and short, black, banged hair. Many spectulate her eyes are never shown in the visuals is because the character is supposed to look how you want them to be. Personality The MC's personality can slightly differ depending on which route is chosen. Overall she shows compassion and kindness towards the RFA members. However, some of the option choices given can be seen as selfish actions that usually lead to a bad end. Background The MC's background is technically whatever the player chooses it to be. The game usually assumes options for a student, office worker, and sometimes just staying at home. At times the game will break the fourth wall and mention how limited the background options are. The MC is a complete stranger to all of the characters at the start of the game. She downloads a suspicious app and gets led to Rika's apartment by Unknown. When she goes in, she automatically connects to RFA's mystic chatroom on her phone. From that point on, she develops her relationships with all of the other characters Involvement Connections The MC's relations to the Casual Story and Deep Story characters vary by whose route you select. Unknown Unknown sees her as a bait to make her enter Rika's apartment. He wants her to join the Mint Eye, but does not hesitate to kill her if she refuse. 707 707 is the first person in RFA to see her face. After MC lives at Rika's apartment, he becomes the one who 'guards' her by monitoring the CCTV placed in front of the apartment. At first, both of them love to share their jokes, to the point that they flirt with each other. When they develop romantic feelings for each other, 707 refuses to admit his feelings as true due to his job and dark past. However eventually he opens up to her, allowing himself to be 'selfish' by wanting MC. Jumin Han Jumin will be respectful and friendly towards the player. Offering up to send her body guards when she's in trouble. Jumin and MC share a special kind of humor, one that the other characters don't understand, which Jumin is happy about. They're also very understanding of each other. Jumin isn't afraid of seeming obsessive over MC, to the point of even joking around about her going into his cage. In addition, Jumin wants MC to become more selfish and put herself first, before him. Zen Zen constantly flirts with MC shamelessly. Although he does, Zen is also possibly the most visibly showing person who generally cares for MC, to the point of putting himself in danger. In his eyes, MC is someone who understands him and sees his talent, rather than his looks, although MC isn't afraid to flatter his looks. Due to his very romantic personality, he's not afraid to say how he feels about MC, although at certain times not allowing her say how she feels about him. Yoosung Yoosung, at first, sees MC as Rika's replacement due to him unable to move on from her death and that MC has the same job as Rika. However, he eventually realizes that the MC and Rika are very different from each other and he loves the MC as her own self. Jaehee Kang As the only (alive) female member of the group and someone who is stoic, Jaehee craves for a female friend. After she becomes closer to MC, they often fangirl together about Zen. MC's support always gives her courage and she stated that MC is someone she treasures so much, as a "good friend". In the end, they become partners and opened a coffee shop together. V Rika Trivia * The first default avatar in the game features the design used in the game's CG. * She has no default name, and you cannnot proceed to the game if you leave them blank. ** Like other games with nameable heroines, other characters, if voiced, will refer to her as "you" in various forms of Korean. * Their is no max number of characters for her name. ** However if the name is to long it will break the game. Category:Characters Category:Female